Fanfiction Reviews with Luke and Bianca
by KawaiiJoltic
Summary: Bianca and Luke review fanfictions against their will. And one of them is certainly more enthusiastic about it than the other...
1. MDT7K?

**_AN- Here I am with a new fanfiction! I don't own Pokémon or anything, so thanks and enjoy!_**

* * *

Prologue- Mystery Dungeon Theater 7000...

Two teenagers walked into a theater. A girl with blonde hair and a beret, and a boy with longer brown hair and glasses.

"Luke, shouldn't there, like be people here? I mean, I know this movie's been out for a week already, but why aren't there more people?", the blonde one asked.

Luke shrugged. " I really don't know. That's weird though. This movie was first in the box offices for Unova and Sinnoh last week, so it would make sense for more people to be here."

"Maybe we're too early, or this is the wrong theater?", the girl proposed.

Luke looked at the girl, seeming annoyed. "Bianca, I can't imagine how we could be early. You had to go back to the Pokémon Center three times to get things you'd forgotten."

Suddenly, a voice echoed over the loud speakers. "Hiya!"

Luke and Bianca both jumped in fright. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scary you! It's an honor to meet both of you. I mean, huge fan. Wait, I should introduce myself. The name's Kawaiidesa Crystal Joltic, but you can call me KawaiiJoltic for short. Nice to meet you!"

"Hi, Kawaii!", Bianca called out.

"A pleasure.", Luke groaned in a tone that clearly said that it was not a pleasure in any way. "Now, why are you here, and more importantly, why are we here?

"Oh, I'm just in Unova to see the sights. And you are here to do something for me.", Kawaii stated matter-of-factly.

"Three questions. One; what, two; why, and three; why should we?"

"Three answers. One; review some fanfictions for me, two; because you two are my favorite Pokémon people, and three; because I happen to be the second in command of the Joltik Infantry.", Kawaii answered smugly.

Luke groaned and Bianca perked up. "Fanfictions? So, like, we'll get to read stories about things from stories that didn't really ever happen? Like, Harry Potter and Hermione being together?"

"Yes. Well, kind of actually. I don't know about Harry Potter, but I do have some lovely fanfiction about some friends of yours. "

Bianca looked happy still, but then asked a question. "Wait, but my parents won't let me read anything over Kplus!"

"Don't worry Bianca. I won't make you two read anything over Kplus.", Kawaii reassured.

Luke looked around the room suddenly. "Wait, where are you, anyways?", he asked.

"In the projection booth. I'm going to start the first fanfiction now, ok?", Kawaii asked rhetorically.

* * *

**_AN- So, because this is a review fanfic, I will need fanfictions to review. So, I'd be happy to review any fanfiction that you all suggest to me. If you give me permission to review it, and it's only K-Kplus and appropriate, Luke and Bianca will "gladly" review it. I'll demonstrate their reviewing with one of my fanfictions next time so you'll know what I will do with them. And don't worry. I will not review any fanfiction without express permission from the author, and the reviews won't be limited to just Pokémon fanfiction. Well, thank you for reading! -KawaiiJoltic_**


	2. Skipping Stones may break my bones

**_AN- Next chapter! Luke talking will be in_** **bold**, **_and Bianca talking will be in_** _italics_.**_ Well, I don't own anything but my writing, thanks, and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic_**

* * *

Skipping Stones may break my bones?

Luke groaned audibly. "Let's get this over with."

"What's it called?", Bianca asked.

"Skipping Stones by yours truly", Kawaii answered joyously.

Luke looked slightly confused. "Skipping stones? What are those."

"Oh, you know, like 'Skipping stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.'", Bianca recited.

"I don't think that's quite right. But, you wrote this?"

Kawaii laughed. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did. Now read it!"

* * *

AN- When watching the Sinnoh Anime, one thing in particular stuck out as a problem to me. The fact that there wasn't ever a legitamate reason given for Paul's rudeness. I knew there had to be a story in there somewhere, so I eventually made up my own. This is the story I made up, with some AgaingstShipping (PaulxZoey), EmulateShipping (BarryxZoey), and IkariShipping (if you squint) (do I even have to tell you?) for good measure. Anyways, I don't own Pokemon, but I do own this story. Please enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic

_Um, what's "AgaingstShipping"? _

**I think she meant "AgainstShipping". And who are Paul and Zoey anyways?**

**_Friends of Ash's. Now keep reading! _**

Lake Acuity always seems a lot brighter at night, if that makes any sense. When I was younger, I often visited my grandmother, who lived close to the lake, and she'd take me to skip stones at night. It always would be one of my fondest memories, especially considering my grandmother had died not long before I set out on my journey. I had been training at the lake today, so I had decided to take my Pokemon to skip stones. Shellos especially enjoyed it, as did Lumineon. Leafeon wasn't particularly fond of the cold, but since Kirlia enjoyed it, I think she tried a bit harder to have a good attitude about it. With Pokemon, it's a bit hard to tell, but I was fairly certain those two were dating, which I had to admit, was adorable.

_Aww! How cute! I shall call it MageLeafShipping!_

**"MageLeafShipping"? Really?Honestly, it seems like a load of pointless exposition that won't have a thing to do with the rest of it. And how were her Pokémon skipping stones? I mean, I've seen pictures of Shellos and Luminion, **

** And they don't have hands.**

_I thought you said you didn't know what skipping stones were?_

**I can infer. **

_Well I can think it's a cute paragraph. _

After a while, I noticed ripples in the lake that weren't mine or my Pokemon's. I decided to edge a bit closer to their source, my left, and eventually discovered their source; one of Ash's rivals. At least, that's were I thought I knew him from. I knew at least it wasn't Barry, as he was blonde. This boy had darker hair. I could've sworn I'd met him back outside Candice's gym, and that his name was Paul or something like that. As I got closer, could tell he was flinging rocks at the black glass lake intently, with no real regard for whether or not they were skipping. He seemed focused, so I decided that the best way to get his attention was to show off a bit.

**This paragraph just seems a bit much. I can't place my finger on it, but something about this strikes me as a bit unnatural. **

_I don't see it. It seems interesting enough to me. Good description, at least. _

After a fair bit of searching, I found a stone that was relatively flat and good for skipping. "Shellos, charge for Ice Beam!", I commanded my dear friend softly. She charged the small ball of icy aura, and I stuck the stone in it and skipped it across the lake. Everywhere it skipped, it left a small star of ice in it's wake, leaving a frozen trail across the water. As I'd hoped, Paul noticed and looked confusedly in my direction, his expression hardening a bit when his eyes landed on me.

**I've got it!**

_Got what? A golden banana?_

**No, I know why this story is bugging me! The girl is talking in such flowery, precise language that it seems unnatural! **

_Well, doesn't it just show off the skills of the writer when they use pretty words?_

**Yeah, but do you know anyone who actually talks like that?**

_Cilan does sometimes. _

**Other than Cilan?**

_Burgany?_

**I think it's Burgundy.**

_Right. I like the frozen stone part, though. It sounds like that Ice Flower thingy in Super Mario Galaxy. _

"H-how did you do that?", he stammered out, seemingly regretting the words the moment they spilled out of his mouth.

**For some reason, this guy doesn't strike me as the type to "stammer something out". **

_Do you really have to be so negative?_

**Yeah, pretty much. **

I smiled and strode a bit closer so I wouldn't have to yell out my answer and disturbed the peaceful night. "After practicing a Power Gem-Ice Beam combination with my Mismagius, I figured out that Shellos's Ice Beam could freeze stones so they froze water on contact. It's pretty fun to skip them when they're like that.".

**Again, no one really talks like that. **

_Cilan and Burger King do. _

**Burgundy. **

_Right. And besides, it sounds pretty like that. And frozen stone thingies are a good idea. _

"Oh, right. You're a Coordinator, aren't you. You were in that Wallace Cup thing, right?", he questioned, coming off colder than Shellos's skipping stones.

_Ooh, nice metaphor!_

**Not really. **

_Are you always gonna be this cynical?_

**Maybe. **

_You're no fun. _

"Why did you watch that? I thought you thought contests were prissy and unnecessary?", I teased, hoping to "break the ice". I inwardly cursed myself for making such a bad pun, even if it was only in my head.

_Ha, that's funny. "Break the ice". I like that pun!_

**It's not punny. **

_Ha! You're funny!_

**Never mind. Just keep moving. **

He seemed a bit taken aback by that question. "What makes you think that?", he asked.

_Ooh, this is getting good!_

**No, it's really not. **

_Well, I think it is. You can be Mister Negative-Pants on your own time. _

**"Mister Negative-Pants"? What does that even mean?**

_That your mom was Susan Negative and your dad was Frederick Pants, and when they got married Susan wanted to keep her maiden name so their son was Luke Negative-Pants. _

**My name is Luke Kurogane. **

_Right you are!_

"Oh, Dawn talks about you a lot.". I could of sworn I saw him blushing just a little when I said that. "She told me you'd said something like that to Ash about entering the Wallace Cup.".

**Oh look. They stuck their favorite couple in here just because. **

_That's not a fact, that's an inference. You need to pay more attention in Science class, Luke Negative-Pants. _

**Kurogane, and it is a good inference. I mean, there was no reason for her to add them, yet she did anyway. And the story gained nothing from it. **

_Oh, come on! Be positive for once!_

**No. **

_Please?_

**No. **

_Pretty please with a Cherubi on top?_

**No. **

He started walking away and sighed "Oh. She probably paraphrased that a lot.".

**And there he goes shrugging it off. See, he doesn't need to care. **

_But that doesn't make for a good story. _

I wasn't about to let him get off that easy, so I decided to just cut to he chase. "Why are you here, anyways?", I asked, causing him to turn to me, his eyes filled with sadness and regret.

**"Filled with sadness and regret", oh please. Just, stop sounding so "trying to be professional"!**

_I think it sounds nice! And it builds character. _

**You mean out of character?**

_You're funny!_

**You're annoying. **

_You're a meanie. _

"I knew that was coming. But if you must know, I was just trying to let off some steam. Nothing big. Just still mad at myself for losing to Brandon so badly.", he admitted.

_Ooh! Now it's really getting good. _

**Not really. I don't think he would actually tell a complete stranger all of that. **

I remembered that battle from the day prior. I recalled how determined to win Paul had been, something he'd attributed to his brother's loss against him in the past. "Why were you so intent on winning? I know you said it had something to do with your brother, but I still don't get what the big deal is.".

**Still being overly descriptive. **

_Be quiet so we can get to the really good part!_

He looked at me sadly and sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. Don't even think of telling Ash or Dawn, though. Or anyone else for that matter.".

_Ooh, now we find out what's going on! What do you say, Mister Negative-Pants?_

**Kurogane, and I don't care. **

_Whatever. _

I nodded slowly, unsure of where he was going with this. He took a rather deep breath. "Fine. Ok, when I was three or so, my parents died. Or at least, that's what I've always heard. I was too young to remember it. Anyways, Reggie was very close to conquering the Kanto Battle Frontier when they died and he had to come home to look after me. He resented that he couldn't accomplish his dream, and wasn't exactly ever pleasant to me. Always being hostile, but he eventually buried his grudge and decided to be a Pokemon Breeder. Brandon finally arranged with him to come to Sinnoh for a battle, but Reggie didn't stand a chance. I couldn't understand it at the time, but I now I feel bad that I stopped him from his dream. I guess that's why I wanted to win so badly. So I could win for both of us.".

_Oh. My. Gosh! That is so sweet and awful and great! I love it!_

**A bit melodramatic, if you ask me. **

_Spoilsport. _

I hung on his every word with bated breath. When he was done, I wasn't sure how to respond, but I eventually found the words. "I'm so sorry. It must have been hard for both of you. Hard for you to grow up in a hard place and hard for him to lose his dream. I guess you had to rely on friends a lot.".

**Seriously, would she stop trying to sound all fancy!**

_I think it's good. Now be quiet and let me read. _

He looked over at me and smiled ironically. "Didn't really have many of those. I had my Sneasel and Elekid, who I'd had for years, but that was about it. I was always that weird kid no one wanted to be around. It certainly didn't make anything any better, but I learned to live with it. Personally, I think I was better friends with my bookshelf and Gameboy than any person.". He joked about it, but I could tell it was still painful.

_Oh, that's so sad! I feel so sorry for him. What do you think now, Luke Negative-Pants?_

**How can you smile ironically. And it's Kurogane. **

I then thought of something. "Wait, if you were so close to your Pokemon, then why are you so cold to them now?", I asked.

_Good question. _

**Good plothole. **

_Good bye. _

**Good riddance.**

_Good song. _

**Good band. **

_Good why are we talking about this?_

**Good I don't know. **

"After spending your whole life with people only pushing you away, you start to do the same. That's probably why I don't get on well with Ash. 'Cause light hurts your eyes after being in the dark for a long time.", he commented almost wistfully.

_That's sweet and poetic and awesome! _

**That's too sweet and too poetic and not awesome. **

"I get where you're coming from. When I first met Barry, he seemed a bit too bright at first too. But I eventually got used to the light.", I reminisced. I was certainly a bit more serious before I'd met Barry. He was lighting me up a bit.

**Her inner thoughts are exactly the same as her outer thoughts. **

_That's sweet, though. _

"Excuse me, who?", Paul asked, snapping me back to reality.

**"Snapping me back to reality"? Was she daydreaming or something?**

_I think it said that this took place at night, so she was nightdreaming, of course. _

"Oh, a friend of mine. Come to think of it, he really looks up to you. If you ever run across him, try to be nice, ok?"

**Is that true, or did the author just make that up?**

_How should I know? I haven't the foggiest idea who any of these people are!_

**I don't either. **

He looked as if he was sharing some sort of private joke with himself. "Ok. Are you just friends or…"

**I'm just kind of confused. **

_Really? Why?_

**Does he find them amusing or something?**

_I think it's kind of cute!_

I probably jumped in shock and waved away his comment with a "No! It's not like that at all!", before remembering that I wasn't talking to anyone who really cared. "At least for now.", I sighed. "Maybe more, but not for a while. Even though he's only a few months younger, he's years behind in maturity.".

_Barry and Zoey sitting in a tree~_

**Bianca, how old are you again?**

_Fourteen. Why?_

**How old are you mentally again?**

_Eight. Why?_

He smiled and started to leave. "Thank you.", he said softly before doing so. "It's nice to share that all with someone. I suppose a little bit of light is a good thing. Maybe I'll see you again, but it might be for the best if we just go our separate ways.".

_Wait, what? Is he flirting with her or did he just mean that he didn't want to see her again because she knew all that? I've gotta know!_

**It's just a fanfiction, Bianca.**

_You should remember that too. _

He then left the lakeside all together, leaving me to ponder what exactly he meant by his last comment.

_Hey, I just said that! Awesome!_

**Is it over?**

AN- I really hope you enjoyed this! If you liked it, feel free to review it, and leave questions, critisisms, suggestions, or anything else you need to for reading! -KawaiiJoltic

* * *

"Finally. That was not fun.", Luke complained.

"I thought it was fun.", Bianca commented happily. "You aren't any fun, though."

"Kawaii, can we go now?", Luke asked hopefully.

A voice rang over the speakers. "Nope! You aren't finished yet!"

Luke groaned and Bianca cheered. "Wait, miss Kawaii, what did Paul mean?", she asked.

"Viewer interpretation."

"Oh, got it!"

* * *

_**AN- Not all fanfictions will be reviewed this harshly, but the criticality is just because I wrote it in the first place. Remember, if you have a fanfiction you would like me to review I'd be glad to granted it's K-Kplus and appropriate and I will always ask the author before reviewing their writing. Thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic**_


End file.
